Chacun son rôle
by Arkel
Summary: Une jeune journaliste a reçu pour travail d'enquêter et d'interviewer les frères Elric. Mais cela risque d’être une tâche ardue...New chap 4!
1. Chap 1: Chacun sa charge à tra

Chacun son rôle…

Disclamer : Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist sont à Square Enix et à Arakawa Hiromu. De toute façon qu'est-ce que je ferais des droits, hein ! (Hu ! Hu ! Quoique ça pourrait être marrant)

Genre : Euh… Aventure ? Réflexion ? En tout cas Ed et Al ne joueront pas du violon avec aucun des persos, OC ou non… En tout cas y'aura de l'humour et du tragique, j'aime les mélanges

Spoilers : Je ne pense pas faire d'énormes spoilers sur la série mais il est possible que je le fasse à la fin

Rating : Euh regarde le nouveau système de ffnet K + pour le langage

Résumé : Une jeune journaliste, qui monte qui monte, a reçu pour travail d'enquêter et interviewer les frères Elric. Mais cela risque d'être une tâche ardue. En effet, Edward et Alphonse risquent de ne pas se laisser facilement convaincre.

Remerciements : Ceux qui me lisent, Yoda-Ben² , Devilou et les membres du CFLM

Petit mot d'Arkel : Je laisse (pour une fois) la parole aux personnages…

Al (rougissant) : B… Bonjour !

Ed (tire une estrade pour être à la hauteur de son frère, faisant un bruit désagréable pour les oreilles) : Euh Al, c'est quoi une « fan fiction » ? De quoi on est censé parler ?

Arkel (grand sourire) : Al ? Ed ? Vous êtes virés !

Al, Ed : Mais euh !

Arkel : Mr Alex Louis Armstrong, je vous laisse faire la présentation de ce premier chapitre !

Armstrong (faisant éclater sa chemise et montrant ses muscles saillants) : Bienvenue chers lecteurs ! D'abord il faut que j'apporte quelques précision. Pour repères chronologiques, l'histoire se déroule quand les frères Elric sont encore à la recherche de la pierre philosophale et avant qu'ils arrivent dans la ville de Lior dans l'épisode 1. Apparaît un personnage original…

Christina Osmond (avec énergie): Oui ! Moi ! MOI !

Peter (timidement) : Et… Et moi ?

Christina Osmond : On s'en fout !

Armstrong (raclant sa gorge): Euh… Je continue si vous permettez ! L'auteur tient à préciser que ce sera une histoire assez courte, même si elle ne sait pas combien de chapitres il y aura. Je n'ai rien d'autre à préciser, à part que je vous remercie de lire cela et… S'il vous plaît, écrivez aussi des histoires sur moi !

Arkel : En tout cas, ce ne sera pas moi qui m'y collerai… Hum, bon il serait temps de commencer… Action !

Chapitre 1 : Chacun sa charge à traîner…

Un quartier de la cité de l'Est. Un petit appartement. Une chambre. Un lit. Un pied qui dépasse du drap et des doigts effleurant le sol. Un réveil qui se met soudainement à sonner. Le boulot d'un réveil est de sonner à l'heure à laquelle on l'a réglé, mais il y a des jours on se demande si le réveil en question ne prend pas un malin plaisir à vous tirer de vos doux rêves en vous faisant sursauter du lit comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

C'est ce que pensa à ce moment là Christina Osmond, 23 ans, célibataire et journaliste prometteuse. Elle appuya mollement sur 'l'instrument sadique' avant de maugréer et de se gratter la tête.

Christina Osmond avait une tête affreuse au réveil. Ses long cheveux auburn étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux marrons bouffis. Elle s'approcha du baquet d'eau fraîche posé sur une commode et se rinça le visage. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à aller en cuisine pour boire son café quand elle sentit un tissu sous son pied nu. Elle se pencha et attrapa la chose inconnue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?… Une chaussette ? Elle n'est pas à moi, elle est beaucoup trop grande, dit-elle en l'étirant. Elle a l'air d'être là depuis un moment si j'en crois la poussière. Je ne me rappelle plus à qui elle appartient. Bah, tant pis ! »

Et la chaussette passa par la fenêtre à moitié ouverte.

Après avoir déjeuner en vitesse et enlever le tee-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit, elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son appartement, elle était beaucoup plus présentable : vêtue d'un tailleur marron et les cheveux coiffés en une longue tresse. Dans les escaliers, la journaliste farfouillait dans son sac au risque de se caser la figure.

Bon sang ! Mon paquet de cigarettes il est où ? Et mon briquet ?

Bonjour, Mademoiselle Osmond , fit gaiement la concierge qui était en train de balayer l'entrée.

Bonjour , lui répondit la jeune femme toujours le nez dans son sac.

Enfin elle avait mis la main sur le briquet et sur le paquet de cigarettes… malheureusement vide.

Son lieu de travail n'était pas très loin de chez elle. Le journal dans lequel elle travaillait avait connu beaucoup d'heures de gloire et d'articles à sensation. Cependant les scoops commençaient à se faire rare et l'Armée oppressante envers les journalistes trop curieux. La veille, son patron lui avait dit qu'il réfléchissait sur une affaire qu'il allait peut-être lui confier. Christina ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Elle avait toujours pondu de bons articles mais en périodes de vaches maigres elle avait peur qu'on lui demande d'interviewer les commerçants sur les soldes à venir. C'est avec assez d'énervement qu'elle passa la porte du 'East Sun'. Sans chercher, elle s'approcha directement d'un homme d'âge mûr à l'allure chétive en train de taper à la machine.

Hé, Peter , fit-elle clairement.

Hein ? Ah euh bonjour !

Tu n'aurais pas une cigarette pour moi ? Je n'ai pas de monnaie pour en acheter. Tu sais que si je ne fume pas le matin avant de travailler je suis très irritable.

Hé bien, fit l'homme en se ratatinant sur sa chaise. Ma femme a dit que c'était mauvais pour le petit alors j'ai complètement arrêté…

Christina lui lança un regard furieux avant de tourner les talons.

Je vais au bureau du patron ! A tout à l'heure… Crétin !

Et dans le bureau du chef…

« Christina ! Ma petite ! Mon meilleur élément ! »

La jeune fille s'attendit à ce qu'au pire des articles lui soient confiés.

« Un petit cigare ? », lui demanda le chef en lui tendant une boîte.

Les yeux émerveillés, elle en prit prestement un avant d'essuyer sa joue dessus. Tant pis si elle devait interviewer le boucher qui faisait 10 sur les saucisses, elle allait pouvoir fumer un des bons cigares du patron qu'il ne donnait que rarement.

« J'ai finalement conclu que cet article était fait pour vous. Vous êtes intelligente, charmante, pleines de ressources ! Lisez ceci ! J'ai demandé à Peter d'apporter des précisions sur les personnes pour lesquelles on s'intéresse. Il accoura à votre demande si vous avez besoin d'autres renseignements ou pour prendre des photos. »

Christina prit le papier que lui tendit le directeur du journal et lut le début à haute voix :

'Les frères Elric' ? Et plus particulièrement 'l'alchimiste d'Acier' ?

Oui ! C'est bien cela !

Mais… L'aîné est un Alchimiste National si j'en crois ce qui est marqué ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Christina ! Je me porte garant de votre… discrétion.

Hum, je vois ! Vous voulez vous venger de l'Armée !

Que dites-vous là voyons , fit le directeur avec un large sourire. Si je vous ai donné cette affaire, c'est parce que tout le monde parle de cet 'Alchimiste d'Acier'. Par contre, je ne vous garantis pas que les frères Elric seront facile à trouver…

J'aime quand il y a de la difficulté, mais cela risque de prendre du temps !

Je vous en donne… Et … Euh Christina… ON COMPTE BEAUCOUP SUR CET ARTICLE ALORS S'IL VOUS PLAIT AIDEZ LE JOURNAL , s'écria soudain le directeur en larmes.

Je ne savais pas qu'on était en si mauvaise posture , pensa la journaliste avec une petite goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

Il y avait quelques minutes que Peter attendait que la foudre lui tombe dessus. Elle finit par arriver…

Peter ! T'as une voiture non ! Emmène-moi !

Christina… Où allons-nous !

Au siège de l'Armée de la ville , lança la jeune femme avec un air triomphant.

Qu… Quoi !

Le Lieutenant Jean Havoc avait fini sa pause et s'apprêtait à regagner son bureau rejoindre ses coéquipiers quand une charmante vision l'arrêta net devant le hall d'entrée. Une secrétaire s'égosillait à dire à une très jolie jeune femme qu'il était impossible de voir le Lieutenant-Colonel Mustang. A son plus grand bonheur, elle posa les yeux sur lui mais ne remarqua pas qu'un sourire manipulateur s'était attardé sur ses lèvres.

« Sortez maintenant , s'écria la secrétaire. Ou j'appelle la sécurité ! »

Christina Osmond se retrouva dehors mais elle attendit quelques minutes. Havoc l'avait rejointe.

Ils sont très accueillants, dites-moi, dans l'Armée !

Le Lieutenant-Colonel est une personne très occupé ! Mais… vous n'êtes pas au moins une de ses conquêtes délaissées , l'interrogea soudain Havoc.

Ha bon le lieutenant-colonel est un cœur de jupons , fit Christina, l'instinct de journaliste (à scandales) se réveillant. Ah… mais non ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça !

Alors Christina Osmond misa sur son meilleur sourire et sur ses plus grandes armes de séduction et ajouta :

« Vous n'auriez pas une cigarette, cher Monsieur ? »

Kain Fury et Riza Hawkeye regardaient étrangement leur camarade. Havoc avait la tête entre ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Que s'est-il passé encore , demanda le sergent Fury. Vous êtes en retard d'une demi-heure !

Une femme… encore , répondit d'une voix glacée Hawkeye qui retourna à ses papiers.

Je me suis fait avoir par… une journaliste , dit Havoc en se décidant à réagir. Elle voulait des renseignements sur les frères Elric !

Une journaliste ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit , s'écria Hawkeye en tapant sur le bureau.

P…Pas grand chose ! J'ai senti le coup venir !… Je me suis fait avoir mais… elle avait le plus beau sourire du monde !

Hawkeye soupira un « pff ces hommes » avant de se demander si la presse ne mijotait pas un mauvais coup.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lieutenant Havoc ! Il n'y a qu'un journal vraiment influent ici. Je me charge de le surveiller !

Peter Hutton, au volant, essayait de se concentrer au maximum sur la route mais il y avait énormément de pression à côté de lui.

Graa ! Fichus militaires ! Ils savent même pas exactement où sont les frères Elric , s'écria Christina.

Vous avez un plan ?

Bien sûr que j'en ai un. D'après le peu de ce que m'a dit l'autre crétin…

Au bureau des militaires…

Atchoum !

A vos souhaits, Lieutenant Havoc.

D'après le peu de ce que m'a dit l'autre crétin, les frères Elric sont à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale. La rumeur dont tu as parlé sur ton rapport est donc confirmée.

La journaliste prit alors le dit-rapport entre ses mains et lut à haute voix.

'Edward Elric, l'Alchimiste d'Acier, 25ans et Alphonse Elric, 24 ans… Originaire de Rizenbull' Tu es sûr de ces données au moins ?

Euh… Hé bien…

Fantastique ! Ils sont peut-être mignons ! Et les Alchimistes Nationaux sont censés être assez riches ! Hi ! Hi! Qui sait ? Peut-être adieu les chaussettes oubliées ! Finie précarité ! Bonjour vie plus stable et aisée !

Miss Christina, vous faites peur ! Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

On va louer une jeep, Peter ! On rassemble quelques affaires et on se casse de cette ville !

Qu… Quoi , percuta Peter. Mais comment on va faire pour les retrouver ?

Un Alchimiste au bras en métal à la recherche de renseignements sur la Pierre Philosophale ça laisse des traces non ?

Ma femme va encore me faire une scène , pleura alors son associé. Nous allons devoir traverser parfois le désert… Ce ne sera pas mauvais pour votre santé ?

Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, Peter , fit la journaliste. Je n'aurai qu'à emporter un masque. Et pour ta femme, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être jalouse de moi. Je suis tellement belle et séduisante ! Mouahaha !

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Ed et Al ont décidé de se rattraper, je les laisse donc parler.

Ed : Hé ! On est où, nous ?

Arkel : Tu seras là au prochain chapitre, t'inquiète !

Al : Euh… C'est moi où ce Peter nous a ajouté dix ans de plus ?

Arkel : Futur gag en perspective !

Ed : Cette journaliste… Je sens qu'elle va nous causer des ennuis ! Je l'aime pas !

Roy Mustang : Si j'avais su qu'une aussi charmante personne souhaitait me voir je l'aurais laissé entrer !

Havoc : Bouh TT

Arkel : A la prochaine !


	2. Chap 2: Chacun sa part

Petit mot d'Arkel : D'abord je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée !

**Super-WuWu : **merci beaucoup de dire que Christina est une anti-héroïne, sisi pour moi c'est un super compliment (quoique j'ai vraiment tout fait pour qu'elle le soit) C'est vrai qu'elle est timbrée !

Ed : Je confirme !

Arkel : Méééé ! Et pi tu l'as pas encore vue !… En tout cas, je précise que la rencontre Ed/Christina sera explosive !

**Joana serenity :** J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**hawkeye : **Je suis sûr qu'Al et Ed seraient d'accord pour qu'un jour je fasse une interview d'eux (pas mal idée de fics lol) Quant à Christina c'est sûr que ce sera pas évident.

**LunaDream : **Même si Christina a des mœurs très libres, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéresse à des garçons beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle.

Christina (sourire diabolique) : Les garçons c'est comme le bon vin il faut attendre qu'il mûrisse pour qu'il prenne du goût !

Ed : Hé la vieille, arrête ça !

Christina : Vieille ! Tais-toi, jus de raisin !

Les discussions viticoles est un sujet très intéressant mais revenons à nos moutons. Faut que je lise vos fics, les revieweuses.

Allez en avant chapitre 2, chacun sa part (ou les malheurs d'un pauvre petit steack haché ou aussi les aventures gastronomiques des frères Elric) Petit coup d'œil à Yoda-Ben² dans ce chapitre (enfin c'est surtout une private-joke)

Chapitre 2 : Chacun sa part

Dans la jeep Christina Osmond bâilla bruyamment et s'étira.

On est bientôt arrivé, Peter ?

Encore quelques minutes et nous arriverons dans une petite ville !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Je l'avais presque oublié… Quelle coïncidence que les frères Elric aient choisi de faire leurs recherches dans cette partie du pays. C'est ma région natale !

Hein c'est vrai ? Miss, ça me fait tellement plaisir quand vous me confiez des choses sur vous , fit Peter les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes une personne qui parle si peu d'elle !

Imbécile, je t'ai rien dit de particulier , bougonna la journaliste avant de s'accouder à la vitre.

Vous pensez vraiment à réussir à écrire sur eux et à leur parler ?

Voyons ! Je suis la ravissante Christina Osmond, aucun homme n'est capable de me refuser quoique ce soit !…Vivement qu'on arrive, je meurs de faim !

Le train à vapeur s'arrêta sur le quai, puis quelques personnes descendirent les bagages à la main. Parmi eux se trouvaient un garçon aux cheveux dorés et ce qui semblait être une armure mouvante. Il s'agissait des frères Elric : l'aîné a 15 ans. Edward a un taille en dessous de la moyenne mais il est mal habile de lui en faire la remarque. Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche sont en fait des membres mécaniques. Le cadet, Alphonse, avait son âme enfermée dans une armure et cela était dû à l'échec d'une expérience d'alchimie défendue.

« J'ai faim ! » furent les premiers mots que dit Ed lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai.

Cela tombe bien, Nii-san , dit Al. La ville dans laquelle nous sommes est réputée pour ses restaurants !

Le prochain train qui pourrait nous amener à la ville où se trouve l'alchimiste que nous recherchons n'arrivera que cet après-midi, profitons en !

Malheureusement pour les frères Elric, les restaurants affichaient presque tous complets. Ed commençait à piétiner avec énervement quand son frère lui montra du doigt un bâtiment.

« Regarde Nii-san, un self-service ! »

Un serveur les accueillit avec un air ennuyé.

« Messieurs, je vous prie de nous excuser ! Vous pouvez vous restaurer dans notre établissement mais malheureusement je vous préviens qu'il ne nous reste plus grand chose à cette heure-ci »

En effet, la recherche de la nourriture était devenue presque hasardeuse. Edward, littéralement affamé, avait réussi à dénicher quelques feuilles de salade, du brocolis et des radis.

Bon sang, maugréa Ed. Je suis pas au régime ! Je veux de la viande !

Ce n'est pas un steack là-bas , dit Al en désignant une table métallique un peu à l'écart.

Le steack semblait froid depuis longtemps mais Ed, toute fourchette sortie, s'y rua. Etonnamment, quelqu'un avait eu la même idée que lui. Le bout de viande avait été aussi piqué par la fourchette d'une jeune femme aux cheveux cuivré. Ed essaya de tirer de son côté mais elle le fit revenir du sien également..

Ah euh...Tant pis, je vous le laisse , fit Ed en se maudissant.

Ha non ! Je vous en prie , fit la jeune femme avec un sourire forcé. Prenez-le !

Surpris ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Puis…

Il est à moi , firent les deux affamés à la politesse très limitée tandis qu'ils essayaient de tirer à eux le steack et qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard.

Al et un autre homme qui accompagnait la jeune femme regardèrent la scène avec un air blasé.

Nii-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est qu'un steack !

Christina, vous n'avez qu'à partager , ajouta l'homme.

Le bout de viande qui était bien dur ne cédait pas aux assauts de ses deux tortionnaires. Finalement les deux fourchettes glissèrent et le steack fit un magnifique vol plané avant de se retrouver devant l'entrée du magasin où il fut attrapé par le chien du restaurant qui s'en rassasia en une seconde.

Christina Osmond et Edward Elric regardèrent leur fourchette vide, les yeux larmoyants.

Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait , grogna Ed.

Hé dites-donc ! On vous a jamais appris à être courtois envers les demoiselles… Espèce de microbe tellement insignifiant qu'on marche dessus sans s'en rendre compte !

Ed resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de répondre en gesticulant et en brandissant le poing :

« Qui a dit que j'étais petit ! »

A ce moment-là, la manche droite du garçon avait glissé et Christina en remarqua les reflets mécaniques. Elle finit par comprendre puis essaya de cacher sa colère.

Dis, petit ! Tu peux attendre deux secondes ?

Hein ?

Attends juste deux secondes !

Ed et Al ne comprirent pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais la jeune fille prit par l'oreille son compagnon pour l'emmener dans un coin retiré. Cependant ils l'entendirent bien hurler.

« Crétin ! T'es même pas capable de prendre correctement une date de naissance ! »

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, la journaliste avait un sourire harmonieux et son camarade une tête affreuse.

Je suis désolée pour ce petit événement ! Je n'aurai pas du m'énerver contre vous. Je suis Christina Osmond et l'autre idi… Peter Hutton. Nous sommes de passage dans cette ville. Pourrais-je me faire pardonner pour ma grossière attitude ?

Euh…, bafouilla Ed qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

On pourrait aller en face. Il y font les meilleurs pâtisseries de la région !

Christina fit aux frères Elric un regard tellement suppliant qu'ils ne purent refuser.

En effet, la boutique pouvait se vanter d'avoir les meilleurs gâteaux. Christina se retrouva devant un baba au rhume et Ed un gateau au chocolat couvert d'une crème alléchante.

Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien Alphonse , demanda la journaliste.

Ha non , fit le garçon en regardant avec envie son frère manger avec appétit. Mais… Osmond-san, ce n'est pas très cher ici ?

Ce n'est pas grave, c'est Peter qui paye, fit Christina en jetant un regard oblique à son collègue qui sentait que son porte-monnaie allait en prendre un sacré coup. Et puis, vous pouvez m'appeler Christina !

Vous ne lui en voulait pour quelque chose ?

Nooon ! Il a juste brisé mon rêve de stabilité économique !

Alphonse regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre. Quant à Ed, il était resté muet pendant un moment parce que d'abord il était en train de manger son dessert, au passage très savoureux, et qu'il observait leurs deux nouvelles rencontres.

Bon ça suffit maintenant , s'écria t'il soudain. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous nous avez invité ici sans comploter quelque chose !

Edward, vous avez du chocolat au coin de la bouche , dit Christina d'une voix neutre.

Ne déviez pas de…,commença Ed avant de s'interrompre pour s'essuyer avec sa serviette. Je ne crois pas qu'une personne capable d'une colère monstre pour un steack puisse à présent nous offrir un calme sourire sans nous vouloir quelque chose de précis.

Ah Peter , dit la journaliste avant de taper dans ses mains. On est démasqué. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

Bien sûr , répondit Peter. Messieurs, pouvez-vous faire 'cheese' ?

'Cheese' , firent par réflexe les frères Elric avant qu'une lumière ne les aveugle quelques secondes.

Peter se trouvait maintenant avec un appareil photographique dans les mains et Christina un carnet et un crayon.

Edward Elric-san, comment vous êtes vous intéressé à l'alchimie ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si petit ? Ces excès de colère ça vous arrive souvent ? Depuis dans avez-vous un bras et une jambe mécaniques ? Pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration de votre don ? Alphonse Elric-san, pourquoi suivez-vous votre frère partout? Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours dans cette armure ?

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent étourdis par les questions déferlantes de Christina.

Mais bon sang , s'écria Ed. Qui êtes-vous ? Des journalistes ?

Pas n'importe lesquels , lança avec fierté la jeune femme. Je suis la magnifique, pleine de talents et célibataire (enfin je pense que vous vous en fichez Edward et c'est tant mieux) journaliste du 'East Sun' Christina Osmond ! Et lui Peter c'est qu'une pauvre larve qui s'est gourée et qui a rajouté 10 ans à votre âge actuel et que je pensais que vous étiez plus vieux et que comme ça ç'aurait été facile de vous avoir dans la poche mais vu que vous êtes des enfants j'ai pensé que le mieux pour avoir de bons rapports c'était de vous offrir une pâtisserie…J'ai vraiment réussi à dire ça en une fois ? Quel souffle j'ai ! Mouahaha !

Pendant qu'Al regardait, une goutte de sueur sur le front, Christina rire à gorge déployée, Ed l'interpella.

On s'en va !

Hein ?

Vite je te dis !

Les deux garçons prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et sortirent de la boutique mais Peter le remarqua rapidement.

Christina, regardez ! Ils s'enfuient !

Ha non ! Peter, paye le patron, moi je les suis. Personne ne m'échappe !

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'Ed et Al essayait de fuir la tenace journaliste. La date du départ du train approchait dangereusement.

Nii-san , finit par demander Al tandis qu'Ed essayait de reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi être partis ?

Tu auras voulu que cette journaliste mette son nez dans nos affaires ? Qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur toi ?

Etait-elle vraiment le genre de personne à poser des questions dérangeantes ?

Tu parles ! Les journalistes ne sont que des charognards qui feraient n'importe quoi pour obtenir un article à sensation et de l'argent. Peut leur importe la vie privée des autres !… Assez parlé, Al, cette ville n'est pas très grande et on aura vite fait de nous retrouver. Sans compter que l'heure tourne ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller à la gare !

Cependant, Christina avait très bien compris ce qui se tramait.

Vous êtes sûre qu'ils vont venir à la gare , demanda Peter à sa collègue.

En arrivant, ils ont demandé à quelle heure partait le prochain train au contrôleur. Le train va partir dans une minute. Alors soit ils le ratent et ils sont bloqués ici jusqu'à demain soit ils viennent ici et on pourra leur mettre la main dessus facilement. Apparemment c'est fichu pour qu'il prenne leur train à présent.

Mais vous ne comptez pas les interviewer de force, tout de même ?

Si tu avais mieux recopier les renseignements que tu avais donné, j'aurai eu un plan approprié et je n'aurai pas été obligé d'improviser , grommela la journaliste.

Vous m'en voulez encore pour cette histoire ? Puisque je vous dis que je ne fais que recevoir les informations qu'on me donne et qu'il est possible qu'elles soient erronées… Mais dites-moi, quel était votre plan à la base ?

Rouge à lèvres, beau sourire et joli décolleté !

Miss, y'a des fois où vous me faites peur !

On reparlera de ça plus tard ! Regarde !

En effet, les frères Elric avait mis le pied sur la gare. Le train se mit à siffler pour annoncer son départ.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font , demanda Peter.

Tu ne vois pas qu'ils courent après le train pour l'avoir ! Viens vite !

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne purent rattraper les frères Elric qui réussirent à monter sur la locomotive en marche. A Christina qui courait encore sur le quai, Ed fit une grimace et rentra dans une voiture avec Al en ricanant.

La journaliste était essoufflée et en colère que les frères Elric lui aient échappé. Elle regarda le train de s'éloigner avant de taper du pied.

Ah non ! Ils sont partis ! Sales gamins !

Peter qui l'avait rejointe l'a vit soudain blêmir et respirer à un rythme saccadé.

Ça va, Christina ? Vous avez votre médicament sur vous ? Vous n'auriez pas dû courir aussi vite.

Ce n'est rien, ça se calme , répondit-elle avant de respirer un flacon qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Dis-moi, où va ce train ?

A Red Brick !

Red Brick, hein , s'écria Christina avec un sourire mystérieux. Le hasard est étrange !

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Red Brick est la ville où je suis née. Je les trouverait facilement là-bas… Peter, à la voiture, en route pour Red Brick !

_Notes : Nii-san veut dire 'grand-frère' en japonais_

_Le suffixe –san correspond à monsieur ou madame._

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre car j'ai des examens bientôt. Quoi ? Comment ça se fait dans mes fics mes persos ont toujours des aventures gastronomiques ridicules ? (voir ma fic de FFX) Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. A plus ! Mangez des légumes c'est bon pour la santé (mouais… vive les gâteaux quand même)


	3. Chap 3: Chacun son trajet

Petit mot d'Arkel : Les exams c'est fini ! A moi la plage, les fics, les mangas et les jeux vidéos à consommer sans modération.

Je sais que j'avais dit (enfin par l'intermédiaire d'Armstrong) que cette fic serait courte. En fait tout dépend par ce qu'on veut dire par court. 10 chapitres c'est court ? L'histoire va s'avérer plus complexe que ce que je ne le pensais avant.

**Yoda-Ben :** Tu seras exaucée, on verra (un peu) Armstrong, parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien

LunaDream : Euh Christina avoir du bol ? Je ne pense pas… Ou peut-être qu'il y aurait quelqu'un derrière tout ça (nan c'est pas moi, enfin d'un certain point de vue oui…Bon la suite de la fic vous le dira) Il est question de bonne étoile dans ce chapitre mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. 

**Katsuke :** Je suis trop contente que tu aimes. Moi aussi j'adore ce que tu fais Christina est très douée pour l'improvisation. Peter n'a pas fini d'en baver (ils font vraiment duo Don Quichotte et Sancho Pança)

Christina : Je suis pas aussi dingue !

Ed et Al (déguisés en moulins) : No comment !

**Hawkeye : **Le coup du gâteau en chocolat est un classique.

Je suis obligée de mettre tous les dialogues entre guillemets parce que les tirets ne s'affichent plus sur (la barbe) Pour ce chapitre on rigole toujours mais le ton commence à devenir plus sérieux. Je voulais que l'ambiance dans ce chapitre fasse un peu far-west et je pense que ça se verra. Ça lui irait bien à Ed l'habit de cow-boy non ?

Ed (en Clint Eatswood) : Cette ville n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux !

Mustang (en John Wayne) : C'est plutôt toi qui est petit !

Mouais (j'en connais deux ou trois qui ont dû baver en imaginant ces deux-là dans ce costume) Bon allez chapitre 3 : Chacun son trajet (ou c'est à Fullmetal Alchemist de vous faire préférer le train ou tous les chemins ne mènent pas forcément à Red Brick)

Chapitre 3 : Chacun son trajet

Les frères Elric avaient pu se trouver une place tranquille dans le train. L'épisode Christina Osmond, la journaliste dingue, était presque oublié.

« Nii-san, fit Alphonse. Cet Alchimiste qui se trouve à Red Brick, est-ce que tu as trouvé son nom ? »

« Tout ce qu'on sait, répondit Ed en regardant par la fenêtre, c'est qu'on l'appelait ''l'Alchimiste de l'Air ''. Il est devenu Alchimiste d'Etat il y a trente ans environ. Il paraissait que c'était un jeune prodige et qu'il a réussi son concours à 18 ans seulement. Cependant sa carrière dans l'Armée a été très courte, deux ans plus tard il démissionna. Son nom a été effacé des registres, seul est resté le nom de Red Brick. D'après les archives il faisait des recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale »

« Espérons qu'il soit toujours là-bas »

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées et Ed, bercé par le mouvement régulier du train, allait s'apprêter à piquer un petit somme. Au bout d'un temps, il ouvrit un œil. Quelque chose lui perturbait l'oreille. Un bruit. Une voix désagréable. Il finit par ouvrir la fenêtre et vit qu'une jeep suivait le train sur le chemin en ligne droite. Et dans cette jeep il y avait…

« Christina Osmond , s'écria Ed »

En effet, la journaliste était dans la voiture que le pauvre Peter conduisait à toute vitesse. La main sur son béret pour l'empêcher de tomber à cause de la grande vitesse, cela faisait au moins la quatrième fois qu'elle appelait pour attirer l'attention du jeune alchimiste.

« Hé le nabot, vous croyez que vous pouvez m'échapper , dit-elle en mettant ses mains en porte-voix »

« Christina… »

« La ferme Peter. Edward Elric, je vous retrouverai à Red Brick soyez-en certain ! »

« Chris…tina…On va trop vite »

« Continue à cette allure !… Personne ne m'échappe ! Et je veux qu'ils admettent leur défaire et qu'ils commencent à s'en mordre les doigts ! Mouahah !»

Ed et Al regardaient à la fenêtre l'air médusé.

« Cette… fille est vraiment tenace. Pire qu'une sangsue ! »

« Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Lorsque Christina finit de rire à plein poumons, elle s'aperçut que Peter commençait à perdre des couleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Peter ? Tu es malade ? Tu peux ralentir maintenant ! »

« Peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« PARCE QU'ON EST BLOQUE A CETTE VITESSE ! »

« Hein ? Mais… Change toute de suite ! », s'écria la journaliste en s'acharnant sur le boîtier de vitesse

« Christina…un…un virage ! »

« Mais freine, abruti ! Freineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee »

Les frères Elric, ainsi que les autres personnes du train, purent apercevoir au bout de quelques secondes une fumée qui montait au loin.

« Quels idiots ! »

« Tu crois qu'il sont… », fit Al.

« Tu sais, c'est tenace les sangsues. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous laisseront tranquilles »

A quelques mètres de là, les deux journalistes sortirent de la jeep, complètement renversée et fumante, en toussant et couverts de terre. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas blessés. Enfin 'heureusement'…

« PETER, MA JUPE EST TOUTE SALE TU SAIS COMBIEN ELLE M'A COUTE ! »

« Ça suffit, j'en ai assez , finit par se révolter son collègue. Pourquoi c'est toujours MA faute ? C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de les suivre alors qu'ils étaient dans le train ? Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau pour un article sur un gamin ! »

« Peter, tu es vraiment idiot. Si on ne trouve pas un article qui fasse remonter les ventes, c'est le chômage qui nous attend ! Alors arrête de râler ! Récupérons nos affaires si elles ne sont pas cramées et partons. »

« Avez-vous une idée de la direction à prendre ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fions nous à ma bonne étoile… Allons au Sud , dit-elle en montrant une direction »

« C'est le Nord que vous indiquez »

Chacun un sac à la main, ils prirent un sentier au Nord sous la chaleur qui se faisait de plus en plus écrasante.

« Fait chaud ! J'ai soif , ne faisait que répéter Peter, dégoulinant de sueur. C'est fichu, on est perdu, on va mourir ! »

« Arrête de pleurnicher. Et regarde là-bas »

« Un nuage de fumée ? Mais c'est une voiture ! Youpi, on est sauvé ! »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que la chance était avec nous »

La voiture qui était également une jeep s'approchait de plus en plus. Il y avait à l'avant deux hommes en bleu. Celui qui conduisait était un homme ordinaire, le deuxième était un géant et baraqué à la moustache blonde. La joie des journalistes s'estompa très vite.

« Des militaires , s'écria Peter. Et vous avez dit que la chance était avec vous, hein ? »

Cette fois, sa collègue se fit toute petite.

« T'en fais pas. Je vais trouver une solution. Enfin j'espère que ça peut marcher »

La jeep s'arrêta devant eux. Lorsque le géant sortit, les pneus semblèrent soulager d'un grand poids et la voiture remonta de quelques centimètres.

« Bonjour à vous, salua le grand costaud. Je suis le major Alex Louis Armstrong. Nous sommes à votre recherche depuis un moment »

Les deux journalistes se regardèrent avec un air interrogateur.

« A notre recherche , demanda Christina.

« Oui Mademoiselle. Vous êtes les journalistes Christina Osmond et Peter Hutton à qui on a chargé de suivre les frères Elric »

« Suivre les frères Elric ? Nous voulions seulement…Mais comment avez-vous su ? »

« Nous avons nos informateurs, Mlle Osmond. Euh si je peux me permettre qu'est-il arrivé à votre voiture ? »

« Hé bien on a eu un petit incident hé hé ! Pouvons-nous savoir pour quelles raisons vous étiez à notre recherche ? »

« Pour vous mettre en garde Demoiselle. Suivre les frères Elric n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Vous risquez de tomber dans une sale affaire et de vous mettre en danger »

Peter se pencha à l'oreille de sa collègue et murmura : « Vous croyez qu'il est en train de nous menacer ? »

Christina ne répondit pas et resta sérieuse un moment avant d'afficher son arme ultime : son sourire charmeur.

« Oh Oh ! Messieurs les militaires, vous savez bien comment sont les journalistes ! Cher Major Armstrong, puis-je me permettre de vous demander une faveur ? »

Le second d'Armstrong devint rouge pivoine, tandis que celui-ci prit un air surpris.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

« Comme vous le savez notre voiture est fichue, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous conduire dans la ville la plus proche ? »

Armstrong se racla la gorge légèrement rougissant, le sourire de la journaliste aurait pu faire concurrence à ces petites étoiles roses. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses recommandations et il voyait clair dans son jeu. Mais n'était-il pas un devoir de tout Armstrong d'aider les jeunes filles en difficulté ?

« Très bien, vous pouvez monter derrière ! », répondit-il simplement.

La voiture les laissa à un petit bourg à quelques kilomètres de là. Juste avant de partir Armstrong essaya de faire de nouveau entendre raison aux journalistes.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous faire peur des militaires que je vous ai dit cela tout à l'heure. Ils arrivent souvent aux frères Elric de se retrouver au milieu de gens dangereux et d'histoires qui dépassent l'entendement pour des personnes ne connaissant pas l'alchimie. C'est d'ailleurs pour cla que je me fais très souvent du souci pour eux »

« Nous avons compris, Major Armstrong. Merci pour tout et bon voyage ! », fit Christina qui continuait de sourire.

« Vous ne renoncerez pas si facilement, n'est-ce pas , comprit Armstrong en soupirant avant de répondre au sourire de la journaliste.

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas et se contenta de secouer la main pour dire au revoir.

Lorsque la voiture s'éloigna, Peter et elle partirent à la recherche de renseignement sur les trains allant à Red Brick. Malheureusement il n'y avait qu'un aller ou un retour une fois par semaine.

« Regardez Christina, fit Peter en dépliant une carte. Nous sommes ici et le train cette semaine ne s'arrêtera qu'auprès de ces forêts. Et si nous attendions que les frères Elric reviennent ? Ils seront obligés de passer par ici »

« Ils seraient encore capable de nous échapper. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre une semaine pour leur tomber dessus »

« Que proposez-vous alors ? »

« On prend le prochain train et on s'arrête à la dernière étape. Ensuite on ira en Red Brick à pied »

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Seule une personne connaissant bien les lieux pourrait sortir de cette forêt. Elle est immense. Essayons de trouver quelqu'un pour nous guider »

« Tu oublies que je suis de la région Peter. Je connais bien cette forêt, je nous amènerai à Red Brick sains et saufs… »

« Depuis quand vous n'êtes pas revenue ici ? »

« Il doit bien y avoir sept ans », réfléchit Christina en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Sept ans ? Mais vous êtes sûre de vous souvenir du chemin ? »

« Puisque je te le dis ! _Enfin je crois_ »

« Vous n'avez donc plus de famille là-bas ? »

A cette question, le visage de Christina prit une expression indéfinissable, un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de mystère. Peter s'en rendit compte et prit un air penaud.

« Allons Peter, fit la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé le sourire en lui tapant allégrement dans le dos. Une petit randonnée ça te dit pas ? »

Cependant, les frères Elric avait passé un bon moment dans le train avant d'enfin arriver à Red Brick. Ils apprirent avec stupeur que le prochain train ne repartait pas avant une semaine mais furent en retour soulagés de savoir qu'également aucun train n'arriverait dans la ville pendant cette même période, la forêt isolant la ville.

Red Brick portait bien son nom, les pavés de la route étant cuivrés. La ville, assez petite, était proche de mines extrayant des minerais de toute sorte. Cependant en arrivant ils eurent une surprise, et de taille. Les rues de Red Brick étaient incroyablement désertes. Les habitants étaient tous là évidemment mais alors que le jour commençait à décliner aucun ne mettait le nez dehors.

« Si on doit rester là pendant au moins une semaine, il faut se trouver un hôtel où dormir, dit Ed. On pourra commencer à chercher l'Alchimiste demain »

« Il n'y a pas d'hôtel dans le coin », fit une voix derrière eux.

C'était un employé de la gare qui passait le balai devant son bureau.

« Que dites-vous ? » demanda Al.

« Y'a pas d'hôtel ici , répéta l'employé. Personne ne vient pour visiter Red Brick. Les seules personnes qui prennent le train sont ceux qui ont de la famille. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de voir s'il reste une chambre de libre au bar de la ville. Vous devriez voir ça avec son propriétaire, Ruffio. Ma femme dit que c'est un lieu pas recommandable mais c'est parce qu'il y a des jolies serveuses. Ruffio est un brave gars, il acceptera sûrement de vous trouver un coin où dormir »

« Très bien, nous irons voir , répondit l'alchimiste au bras d'acier. Je pourrai juste vous poser encore deux questions ? »

« Wep ? »

« Pourquoi la ville est-elle si déserte ? »

« Ha ça, vous vous en rendrez bientôt compte mon garçon. Et la deuxième question ? »

« Vous connaissez une personne se faisant appeler l'Alchimiste de l'air ? »

« Connais pas non… »

L'employé refusa d'en dire plus sur la ville et leur indiqua où se trouvait le bar sur un bout de papier. Après avoir passé quelques rues, Ed et Al arrivèrent à leur but.

« Nii-san, c'est ça le bar ? Le 'Darling' ? »

« Ouais. Y'a un écriteau. 'Ce soir, spectacle magnifique. Notre magicien et ses tours incroyables et en complément nos jolies danseuses'… Euh me demande si la femme de l'autre gars aurait pas raison ! Tant pis, on a pas le choix. On rentre ! »

Ed poussa le battant de la porte, suivi de son frère. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, où se trouvaient des tables et des chaises ainsi qu'une estrade prévue sûrement pour la scène.

Deux serveuses étaient à une table et discutaient mollement. Elles étaient toutes les deux joliment habillées d'une robe en dentelles noire et blanche laissant leurs bras nus. Lorsqu'Ed Et Al arrivèrent, elles se levèrent d'un même bond.

« Tiens donc ! », fit la première toute surprise. Des clients !

« Un peu jeunes cependant ! », répliqua la deuxième.

« B… Bonsoir ! Nous cherchons…, commença Ed avant de se faire couper la parole par la deuxième serveuse.

« Bienvenue au 'Darling' ! Tes parents savent que tu es ici ? Je te préviens, on ne sert pas d'alcool aux mineurs tu le sais »

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour… »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Tu es de la région ? Tu es très mignon tu sais ! », s'y mit également la première jeune fille.

« Hé bien , fit une voix derrière eux. Nouchka ! Benedict ! Il ne faut pas déranger les clients. Servez leur donc du jus de fruit et laissez-les souffler un peu »

Une dame assez âgé était rentrée par une porte sur le côté. Elle portait la même robe en dentelle que les serveuses mais cela lui allait encore assez bien.

« Donna, toujours en train de nous réprimander ! », grogna Nouchka les mains sur les hanches.

« Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas des clients en journée…, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire moqueur. Cela vous fera travailler un peu toutes les deux. Toujours à flemmarder et à bavarder ! Benedict, sers donc ces messieurs et toi, petite râleuse, cette pièce aurait besoin d'un petit coup de balai ou sinon elle va être à l'affût des araignées »

Les deux filles obéirent sans pour autant arrêter de maugréer. Donna s'assit à la table des deux garçons et leur demanda si elle pouvait quelque chose pour eux.

« Nous cherchons le propriétaire, Ruffio, expliqua Ed. Nous n'avons pas d'endroit où dormir et à la gare on nous a dit qu'on pouvait être héberger ici »

« Nous avons toujours deux ou trois chambres de libre. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais il y aura de la musique assez tard tous les soirs. Si personne ne vient en journée, heureusement quelques mineurs passent le soir après leur travail »

« Evidemment nous aurons de quoi payer… »

« Ce ne sera pas de refus. A cause des récents événements, les affaires marchent assez mal »

« Quels récents événements ? »

Ed ne put entendre la réponse de Donna, des bruits avaient attirés son attention. Nouchka avait arrêté de balayer et ainsi que la deuxième serveuse elles parlaient à voix basse avec d'autres jeunes filles qui venaient d'arriver. Toutes regardaient Ed et Al en riant, les joues roses.

« L'est trop choupinet le petit bondinet ! »

« Moi je préfère le gars en armure »

« Il paraît qu'il vont loger ici ! »

Donna leur jeta un regard glacial et elles disparurent par la porte.

« Veuillez les excuser… Pour en revenir à Ruffio, il est derrière le bar dans la réserve avec les gars en train de charger des bouteilles. Vous pourriez aller lui parler »

Donna les guida dans le couloir, puis ils descendirent un escalier donnant sur la réserve. La fraîcheur de l'endroit était la bienvenue par rapport à la chaleur de la surface.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était en train de sortir d'un camion des tonneaux et des caisses. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et une machoire carrée. Ruffio était curieusement habillé : un pantalon noir et un haut rouge avec un col en V dévoilant une forte pilosité du torse. Les frères purent s'apercevoir également qu'il était grand et avait de fortes épaules sans pour autant le remporter sur la musculature d'Armstrong.

« Hé bien, Donna, fit Ruffio d'une voix joyeuse. Que m'amènes-tu donc là ? »

La vieille femme expliqua rapidement la situation.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez rester , affirma le propriétaire. Cependant, il y a des conditions. Même si beaucoup de mauvaises langues nous lancent des pierres, le 'Darling' est un établissement convenable. Il y a beaucoup de jolies jeunes filles qui travaillent ici alors que je n'en surprend pas un en train de les épier lorsqu'elles se changent c'est bien compris ? »

Ed et Al acquiescèrent de la tête en rougissant un peu. Une telle idée ne leur était même pas venu à l'esprit.

A ce moment, Ruffio aperçut la chaîne de la montre de l'alchimiste mais ne dit mot.

Pendant ce temps du côté de nos deux journalistes…

« Christina, vous savez où on va ? »

« Euh… »

« Ah c'était quoi ça ?… La nuit commence à tomber et on est perdu ! »

« Je crois que je reconnais ce chemin »

« Vous croyez, hein ? »

Dernier mot d'Arkel : c'est moi où ce chapitre fait long ? Je triche y'a beaucoup de dialogue. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une mini-self insertion : je suis la serveuse n°1 (ne vous inquiétez pas j'aurai aucun rôle dans l'histoire), ainsi qu'une autre personne qui se reconnaîtra.

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chap 4: Chacun son histoire 1ère partie

Petit mot d'Arkel : Je me sens fort motivée en ce moment alors j'en profite pour écrire.

**LunaDream : **Donna a proposé aussi un verre de lait à Ed mais ça lui a pas plu.Hé wé ils sont réglos dans ce bar, on matte pas les filles au vestiaire non plus. Vu que je dois respecter le classement de cette fic je ne pouvais pas faire comme dans un vrai saloon (avec des ''dames'' qui vendent leurs charmes), Ed et Al ne mettraient pas les pieds très longtemps là-dedans.

Al : Nii-san, ça veut dire quoi ''vendre ses charmes '' ?

Ed : Euh…

Christina : Je peux expliquer si vous voulez

Al : Je plaisantais, j'avais compris !

**Katsuke : **Une autre image s'est imposée à mon cerveau débile. Mustang en Charles Ingalls, Hawkeye en Caroline…et Ed et Al en Laura et Marie.

Ed (en robe à fleurs et avec des tresses) : Mais c'est quoi ça !

Mustang : M'en vais labourer les champs la Caroline !

J'avoue, on bave beaucoup moins.

**Hawkeye : **T'inquiète ils le trouveront

**Yoda-Ben² : **Je sais que tu as lu le chapitre 3. C'est vrai que nous sommes magnifiques en serveuses.

Bon ce chapitre commence fort. Je vous le donne en mille, c'est triste (mais l'humour est là encore heureusement) Retour des tirets j'ai enfin compris le truc ! Chapitre 4 : Chacun son histoire 1ère partie (ou un éléphant ça trompe énormément)

Chapitre 4 : Chacun son histoire (1ère partie)

Il y a des questions que bien des enfants formulent…

_-_Maman, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il y a la réponse que bien des mères donnent…

_-_Bien sûr, ma chérie…

Mais alors pourquoi ces larmes, ces sanglots, et surtout pourquoi ces mots prononcés à la suite…

_-_Alors Maman, si tu m'aimes, je t'en prie arrête de boire, arrête de te faire du mal !

Et ceux de la mère…

_-_D'accord. Je ferai tes efforts. Promis !

« Ma mère était une menteuse. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné… ni à mon père d'ailleurs. Il y a chez les êtres humains un grand vide que l'on cherche à combler. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi chez mes parents celui-ci était si difficile à remplir. Peu m'importe l'idéal qu'ils recherchaient au point de laisser derrière eux ce qui étaient importants.

Que n'aurai-je fait si 'il' n'avait pas été là ? C'est drôle, maintenant que j'y réfléchis bien je trouve qu'Edward Elric 'lui' ressemble. Pas physiquement évidemment. Juste une impression…C'est idiot, cette réaction ne se reproduira peut-être plus.»

_-_Christina, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Cela fait deux minutes que vous restez plantée comme un piquet !

La voix de Peter fit revenir la journaliste à la réalité. Le soleil était levé depuis peu de temps et derrière les montagnes le ciel était encore teinté de rose.

_-_Nous y sommes enfin arrivés, Peter ! Red Brick , fit Christina avec un mi-sourire en regardant devant elle.

_-_Après avoir passé toute la nuit à marcher dans une forêt lugubre ça fait plutôt plaisir ! Enfin, nous y sommes c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important ! Vous venez Christina ?

_-_D'abord il faut que je te dise. Toi qui voulais savoir plus de choses sur moi tu risques d'en apprendre de belles… Alors s'il te plaît, quoique tu apprennes ne me pose aucune question.

Si la nuit fut paisible pour Edward Elric, le réveil fut désastreux. C'était terriblement horripilant de prendre son petit déjeuner en se sentant épiant. C'était terriblement horripilant aussi de croiser à toute vitesse des demoiselles qui couraient dans tous les sens et qui n'arrêtaient pas de pinailler. De tous les côtés ce n'étaient que senteurs de parfum, de dentelles virevoltantes et d'interrogations sur le maquillage approprié au teint, sur les bijoux accommodés et sur la robe bien taillée qui masquerait les quelques kilos pris lors de la dernière dégustation des pâtisseries du cuisinier. Qu'il soit épié par les serveuses pouvait passer, que ce lieu soit féminin à l'extrême cela aussi (Ruffio, le cuisinier et d'autres hommes étaient heureusement là pour rattraper l'affaire) mais surtout, surtout, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver avec ces fichues filles c'est que, bon sang, elles n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il était 'kawai', et de manière peu discrète, à chaque fois qu'il passait dans le couloir !

_-_Si j'entends encore une fois cet adjectif je vais vraiment être hors de moi , cria Ed quand le cinquante-septième 'kawai' fut lâché.

Les jeunes filles se turent soudain, très choquées. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler et plus personne ne bougeait. Alphonse, affolé par l'attitude de son frère, alla précipitamment à leur rencontre en bafouillant des excuses et exécutant quelques courbettes.

Heureusement tout s'arrangea, les jeunes fille trouvant l'attitude polie du cadet vraiment attendrissante. Et quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Alphonse qui fut qualifié de ' kawai' (malgré son armure) et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Cependant deux choses préoccupaient Edward. D'abord personne n'avait entendu parler de 'l'Alchimiste de l'Air' et sa deuxième préoccupation était les événements étranges qui se produisaient depuis quelques semaines à Red Brick. Lorsque le soir tombait, il arrivait aux villageois de voir des apparitions étranges. Des plus inquiétantes, fantômes de défunts ou de monstres, aux plus anodines, étincelles de lumières, et voire comiques (en effet le maréchal-ferrant jure avoir vu un éléphant dans son atelier). Pour Ed, Ruffio cachait apparemment quelque chose à son air gêné lorsque l'alchimiste avait regardé prestement le matin lors d'une visite des papiers sur son bureau. Apparemment il s'agissait de notes sur la pression atmosphérique et les fluctuations de températures.

Les frères Elric s'apprêtaient à sortir prendre un peu l'air dehors et à continuer à se renseigner. Après avoir fait quelques pas devant la taverne, ils sentirent qu'on les surveillait. Ed eut à peine le temps d'esquisser une personne qui fonçait sur lui, mais il resta peu de temps debout car quelqu'un l'avait agrippé par les pieds et l'avait fait tomber.

_-_Je le tiens, Peter ! Je le tiens !

_-_Encore vous , s'écria Ed voyant que Christina qui lui empoignait fermement les jambes. Vous allez me lâcher oui !

_-_Ha non ! Maintenant que je vous ai mis la main dessus !

Peter, qui avait raté sa cible, s'était retrouvé le nez par terre et aux pieds d'Alphonse.

_-_Hutton-san ? Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver ?

_-_Ma collègue habitait ici avant… S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal ! C'est son idée à elle , fit le journaliste en suppliant à genoux.

_-_Hein ? Ah ! Non non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis quand même soulagé de voir que vous n'avez pas été blessé lors de votre accident de voiture.

_-_C'est vrai, vous vous faisiez du souci pour nous ? C'est gentil de votre part… Euh, que faisons-nous de ces deux-là ?

Peter montra du doigt Ed et Christina qui se querellaient toujours par terre. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front d'Alphonse.

_-_Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Lâchez-moi, espèce de folle , ne cessait de répéter son frère aîné.

_-_Hé hé ! Pas question ! Maintenant vous allez pouvoir répondre à mes questions ! Je ne vous laisserai plus vous échapper !

_-_Bon, assez joué , fit Ed en tapant dans ses mains.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Christina fut prisonnière d'une colonne de roc qu'Ed avait créé à partir des pavés.

_-_Vous faites moins la fière maintenant !

_-_Sale garnement ! T'as pas le droit ! C'est déloyal ! Comment oses-tu utiliser l'alchimie sur une faible femme sans défense ! Fais-moi descendre ! Fais-moi descendre et viens de battre à mains nues !

_-_Nii-san , dit Alphonse en s'approchant de son frère. Je crois que tu peux la relâcher maintenant !

_-_Sois patient, Al ! Attendons que cette furie se calme !

_-_Moi ? Furie ?… Grr ! Espèce de morpion ! Microbe ! Lilliputien ! Larve ! Lâche, hein que t'as peur ?

D'un coup, le rocher se brisa et Christina tomba lourdement sur le sol.

_-_T'aurais pu y aller mollo quand même , se plaignit-elle en tâtant son arrière-train endolori.

_-_Qui est un morpion ? Qui est un microbe , marmonna Ed dans une aura de fureur.

_-_Arrêtez un peu tous les deux , s'exclamèrent ensemble Alphonse et Peter en s'interposant.

_-_Je m'en vais lui faire bouffer son calepin à celle-là !

_-_Pff ! Tu es bien susceptible , fit Christina en rajustant ses cheveux avec un sourire fier. Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne te débarrasserais pas de moi comme ça. Quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens. J'aurai les informations que je souhaite et à la longue vous me les donnerez !

_-_Christie , dit doucement une voix derrière eux.

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise. C'était Donna et elle semblait trembler d'émotion.

_-_Est-ce que c'est bien toi, Christie , répéta la vieille femme. Je suis bête. Je te reconnaîtrai entre mille. Que le temps passe vite ! Tu te rappelles de moi ?

_-_Evidemment… Donna, fit la journaliste les larmes aux yeux.

Devant l'air hébété des trois autres, les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_-_Comment ça se fait qu'elle connaisse les gens d'ici , demanda Ed à son frère.

_-_Apparemment elle est du coin !

_-_Mouais. Normal qu'elle nous est retrouvé si rapidement !… Désolée de briser vos émouvantes retrouvailles mais vous pouvez m'expliquer , fit le garçon en s'avançant vers elles.

_-_Comment Edward-san ? Vous connaissez notre petite Christina ?

_-_Donna, qu'est-ce que vous avez à voir avec ces mômes ?

La vieille femme expliqua alors l'histoire devant un Ed fumant d'avoir été oublié.

_-_Ah bon ? Vous les logez ? Cette 'petite' calamité ambulante !

_-_Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la 'petite' calamité ?

_-_Christie, tu ne vas pas rester là ? Tu as l'air épuisé , s'écria Donna. Rentre donc !

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas et eut un air sombre que la vieille femme interpréta de suite.

_-_Donna, est-ce que Ruffio est là, lui aussi ?

_-_Oui, il est là. S'il te plaît, je ne cesserai pas de te dire qu'il faut oublier le passé !

_-_Ce n'est pas mon intention ! Je suis ici pour faire un article sur les frères Elric et rien de plus !

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle rentra au 'Darling' suivie par Donna et Peter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux journalistes mangeaient de belles dents ce que l'on leur offrait. Quant aux frères Elric, ils s'étaient un peu approchés du groupe des serveuses et des danseuses pour écouter ce qu'elles disaient car elles conversaient avec entrain.

_-_Christina-san est très belle ! Elle est bien la fille de la grande chanteuse Miranda Osmond-san , fit une des jeunes filles.

_-_Miranda Osmond , demanda Ed. C'est qui ?

_-_Comment ? Vous ne la connaissez pas ? C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! Vous voyez ce portrait à la droite de la scène, c'est elle, dit-elle en montrant du doigt une affiche représentant une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et courts. Elle chantait ici avant mais elle est morte assez jeune. Christina-san est sa fille et elle est née dans cette ville.

_-_Je sais bien qu'on dit que le monde est petit mais c'est quand même étrange que justement l'endroit que l'on cherche est la ville natale de cette journaliste de malheur , souffla Ed à son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Nouchka, l'une des serveuses, s'était avancée timidement vers Christina avec un journal dans la main

_-_Excusez-moi , fit la serveuse en souriant. Je suis une grand fan de vous. Je lis tous vos articles sur le 'East Sun' mais je dois avouer que je suis chaque mois avec ferveur votre roman-feuilleton 'A free Love' ! J'aime beaucoup les personnages principaux, Gustav et Sally !

_-_Oh c'est vrai , s'écria la journaliste après avoir dégluti ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, ravie. Merci beaucoup !

_-_Je pourrai avoir un autographe ?

_-_Elle est si célèbre que ça , grogna Ed.

_-_Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier…, continua l'une des jeunes filles. Pourtant, elle a écrit de très bons articles, même s'ils étaient souvent mal vus. Je me rappelle qu'elle a souvent publié des articles très controversés comme quand elle a dénoncé la guerre d'Ishbal. Au fait, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

_-_Elle s'est mis dans la tête de faire un reportage sur…

Edward ne put finir sa phrase. Quelqu'un avait violemment poussé la porte à battants du bar. C'était Ruffio. Et vu comme il était essoufflé il avait dû accourir à toute vitesse.

_-_Christi…Christina , murmura t'il tandis qu'il essayait de réguler sa respiration.

La journaliste posa les yeux sur lui quelques secondes sans rien dire puis elle se leva de table avec un air grave et monta les escaliers vers les chambres toujours aussi muette.

Un silence de marbre régnait dans la pièce et tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le gérant qui eut un léger soupir. Donna ordonna alors fermement aux jeunes filles de se disperser et de retourner à leur travail avant de s'avancer vers Ruffio avec un air de tristesse.

_-_J'avais appris qu'elle était revenue…, fit-il tout aussi accablé.

Peter s'était levé de table et s'était approché d'Ed et Al, qui avait assisté eux aussi à la scène et qui étaient également surpris.

_-_Il se passe quoi exactement ici , demanda Ed avec un air sérieux.

_-_Je n'en sais pas plus que vous , répondit Peter. Il est évident que ma collègue cache bien des choses. Mais un conseil ne vous en mêlez pas de ses affaires, ça risquerait de la mettre en colère.

_-_Ça ne l'empêche de se mêler des nôtres !

* * *

La journée passa très vite. Les deux frères n'avaient plus recroisé les journalistes et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ed avait entrepris de garder un œil sur Ruffio durant l'après-midi et de le suivre discrètement.

_-_Pourquoi le surveiller , le questionna Alphonse. A cause de Christina-san ?

_-_Ooooh non ! Je me fiche de ses histoires ! En fait, je soupçonne Ruffio d'être….

Le gérant venait d'entamer une conversation avec le maréchal-ferrant dans une ruelle.

_-_Quelle chaleur , se plaignit le forgeron. Vivement que vous nous annonciez une petite pluie, Ruffio !

_-_Il m'arrive de me tromper , fit gêné le gérant. Mais d'après mes études dans une petite semaine il devrait avoir un orage. Selon les courants d'air chaud….

_-_Oh la la, vous savez moi ces termes compliqués je n'y entends pas grand chose ! Il paraît que la petite Christina Osmond est revenue…Si je puis me permettre, elle tient de sa mère. Miranda Osmond c'était quelque chose. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'elle chantait, tous les hommes se taisaient et la regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Quel dommage que… Bon, je vous laisse. J'espère seulement que ce soir je ne trouverai pas d'éléphant sur mon lieu de travail !

Le gérant regarda le maréchal-ferrant s'éloigner avec un air confus.

_-_Je le savais , fit un voix derrière lui.

_-_Nii-san, tu sais pourquoi le forgeron voit des éléphants dans son atelier ?

_-_Non pas ça , s'écria Ed en gesticulant. Je sais que l'ex-alchimiste que nous cherchions, l'Alchimiste de l'Air, c'était lui !

_-_Hein ? Ruffio-san ?

_-_Un alchimiste ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Puis-je vous demander, fit l'homme avec un mi-sourire, sur quoi repose vos accusations ?

_-_D'abord à cause des notes sur votre bureau, à cause de la conversation qui vient de suivre… Vous en savez beaucoup sur la 'météo' pour un simple gérant de bar !

_-_Je peux très bien avoir appris tout ça par expérience, cher Edward Elric !

_-_Là, il a pas tord, ajouta Alphonse en se tortillant les doigts à son frère qui fumait de plus en plus de rage.

_-_Ah ouais ! Alors pourquoi il a regardé ma montre d'Alchimiste National avec un air méfiant , s'écria son aîné en montrant le gérant du doigt.

Ruffio écarquilla les yeux un instant devant le doigt pointé sur lui, puis se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

_-_Ha ha ! Moi qui croyais vous avoir dupé ! Je n'ai même pas vu que vous me suiviez. Soit je me fais vieux soit j'ai oublié bien des bases !

_-_Ruffio-san. Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit sur vous ? Cela faisait deux jours que l'on cherchait , demanda Alphonse.

_-_Je ne me confie pas à des alchimistes que je ne connais pas. Surtout si ce sont des Alchimistes Nationaux. Je ne suis resté dans l'Armée peu de temps mais suffisamment pour que ça me laisse une mauvaise impression… De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

_-_Nous voulions connaître ce que vous savez à propos… de la Pierre Philosophale , chuchota Ed.

_-_La Pierre ? Et pourquoi cela vous intéresse ?

_-_Hé bien… C'est compliqué !

_-_Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi ! Venez dans mon bureau nous pourrons y parler tranquillement.

Edward et Alphonse racontèrent alors à Ruffio leur histoire, la mort de leur mère, l'expérience interdite, la perte de leurs membres et corps. Le gérant les écouta avec beaucoup de sérieux. Lorsqu'ils finirent, l'homme eut un air navré.

_-_Si je comprends bien vous pensez que la Pierre Philosophale vous aidera à retrouver vos corps d'origine ! J'aimerai pouvoir vous aider mais c'est impossible !

_-_Comment ça , firent en cœur les deux frères.

_-_Finalement je n'ai eu que très peu le temps d'étudier la Pierre Philosophale, qui ne m'intéressait que par pure curiosité. En fait, on m'avait confié un projet scientifique et j'ai mis mes recherches de côté. Ce projet scientifique a fini par me dépasser : il s'agissait de possibilités de transformation de l'air ambiant en gaz toxique grâce à l'alchimie. Ayant des problèmes de santé, je fus finalement dispensé de ce projet qui apparemment aurait été utile en tant de guerre. J'ai fini par quitter l'Armée, ce n'était pas un lieu pour moi, et j'ai atterri ici où j'ai peu à peu abandonné l'alchimie.

_-_Pouvez-vous au moins nous confier vos notes de l'époque , demanda Ed, un peu déçu d'avoir fait tant de chemin pour si peu.

_-_Bien sûr ! Je dois encore les avoir dans des cartons au grenier. Ça ne presse pas, non ? Au fait, je voulais vous demander… Christina s'est mis dans la tête de faire un article sur vous c'est bien ça ? C'est sûr que vue votre situation il y a de quoi vouloir éviter d'attirer l'attention !… Mais Christina est une journaliste très prometteuse ! Regardez j'ai même…

Avec une soudaine gaieté, Ruffio fouilla dans un tiroir où il en tira deux classeurs.

_-_Regardez dans le bleu il y a tous les articles qu'elle a écrits jusqu'à maintenant ! Et dans le rouge, j'ai collé aussi son roman-feuilleton. On pourrait croire que c'est une histoire à l'eau de rose mais il n'en ai rien. Les filles et moi-même, nous sommes fans. Tenez, je vous les prête ! Avant que le train n'arrive vous aurez besoin d'un peu de lecture. Allez prenez, prenez !

Ruffio se montrait tellement suppliant que les frères ne purent que promettre de jeter un coup d'œil sur les articles.

* * *

Au repas du soir régnait une ambiance glaciale. Ruffio, qui mangeait toujours avant tout le monde, n'était pas présent, de plus il ne semblait pas le bienvenue auprès de la journaliste. Donna avait eu la très mauvaise idée de mettre Ed et Christina l'un en face de l'autre. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils se défiaient du regard et sans bouger, leur fourchette dans le plat à salade.

_-_Ils vont continuer encore longtemps comme ça , pensèrent Peter et Al consternés.

_Notes (non je vous prends pas pour des imbéciles)_

Kawai : mignon 

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Alors ça vous plaît toujours ? Et Christina ? Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je créé un perso aussi… barjo, comédienne et avec du sex-appeal ! Elle n'est pas une beauté fatale mais elle connaît très bien les ficelles de la séduction. Je tenais absolument à ce qu'elle ne soit pas un perso dans le genre de Psirene et qu'Ed ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

Je crois que vous pouvez commencer à émettre des hypothèses sur l'histoire à venir Bon je vais plancher sur le prochain chapitre.


End file.
